


The Biography of Small PP

by EmoTragedy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Magic, Other, Please Kill Me, Small Penis, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoTragedy/pseuds/EmoTragedy
Summary: This story entails what a small pp must do to survive in a world of bigger pp's and showcases the challenges he faces.AKA: What two people make when they're sleep-deprived and immature as all fuck. We're going to hell for this.Also on WattPad, by thisbreadempty_YEAST





	The Biography of Small PP

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally based off of a text conversation. He becomes Po because my dumb ass made a spelling mistake and put po instead of pp.
> 
> I'm sorry this exists, by the way.
> 
> "To p, or not to p, that is the pp."  
> \- Willy Shakespenis
> 
> (please don't be insulted that i'm misquoting shakespeare thanks)

Small pp looked down at the ground, tears blossoming in his eyes. The other bigger pp's continued to mock and taunt him, their ignorant taunts and hurtful words ringing loud in the small pp's ears. He began to run on the small balls he had been given as legs and managed to stumble his way home. He panted when he reached his room and was suddenly fueled with an uncontrollable desire for revenge.

It started out slow, the process of cocooning himself in order to grow a timely ordeal. He wasn't deterred, however, and the small pp continued to work until he was satisfied. Hours passed by and he still wasn't finished, though determination was coursing raw through his veins and his courage was far from diminished. Soon, after almost an entire day, it was done.

His penis cocoon was complete.

He wormed his way inside and closed it up, his eyelids heavy over his eyes. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep in his penis cocoon. He didn't register the time that had gone by and when he awoke, he felt the same. Disappointed, he crawled out and sadly walked around outside.

He recognised the voices of the bigger pp's ahead of him until they stopped abruptly. Confused, the small pp glanced up.

"He's no longer small pp! He's now a bigger pp than us!" one cried.

"How can this be?" another squealed in despair.

The once small pp gawked in surprise. He was now the biggest pp in the village. Smirking, he vigorously nodded at them and watched in satisfaction as they scattered away. 'I could get used to this,' he thought proudly to himself.

He was now a famous pp, living life to the fullest. All the pp's that had ever mocked him now desperately wanted to apologise and become friends. Biggest pp knew better, however, and bitterly declined their invitations. They weren't worth his time anymore.

Years passed and he was still famous, though the original clamour around him had died down. He even had a wife, the biggest vv. He was content with his life, until he received the news that his beloved wife had died. Destroyed by grief and anguish, he fled the village and retired his successful life of the biggest pp. Instead, he applied for a job as an actor for the Teletubbies™. He was quickly accepted as the employers learned of his past.

He continued to live his life as the biggest Po, his reputation of the biggest pp far behind him as he solely focused on creating a terrifying show children seemed to adore. When he eventually passed away, he whispered his final words:

"I was always small pp inside."

**Author's Note:**

> are ya feelin it now mr krabs onhonhonhon


End file.
